Cellular phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and other smart devices are proliferating. Data usage for those smart devices is likewise increasing. For instance, users of those smart devices are taking and storing an increased number of photos, or images. Data providers must increase storage capacity and processing power to accommodate the data usage. However, increased storage capacity and processing power require additional, faster servers, which are costly. Data providers are therefore seeking to reduce the need for storage capacity while maintaining the reliability of their data storage.